The present invention relates to a vending machine for vending packaged beverages. In particular, the present invention relates to vending machine having a cabinet with a plurality of vertically spaced shelves, elevator means for receiving packaged beverages from the shelves by gravity feed and for delivering articles to a delivery port in the front face of the cabinet.